1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to technology associated with blow molding practices used for manufacturing plastic bottles and specifically, containers having an integral collapsible spout, formed into a portion of container body.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are certain unique blow molding methods and techniques used during the manufacturing process to successfully produce a container with a functional, integrally molded collapsible spout. When the centerline of the integral collapsible spout is located off centerline of the containment body or if an integral gripping means is positioned next to said spout, parison flashing must occur on both sides of integral collapsible spout. In doing so, this stabilizes the internal material stresses associated with the thickened cross-sectional wall that is created from flashing along the mold line of the integral collapsible spout. Thus, equal symmetry is maintained and the integral collapsible spout can maintain stability when collapsed to the fully retracted position for filling and packaging needs. The pinch surfaces of the mold blocks have been modified to help reduce the thickened cross-sectional material along the flute profile of each self latching bellows section. This is further improved by relieving the pinch surfaces and increasing the depth of gutter flash pockets to help move excess material away from the mold parting line. Thereby, creating a more uniform wall thickness throughout the spout.
An alternate method is sometimes preferred when the integral collapsible spout is positioned centrally with the containment body, allowing the parison to be captive within the minor dimension of said spout and extend through the center of containment body during the blow molding process. Thus, when utilizing this method, flashing is eliminated from the plurality of self latching bellow sections comprising integral collapsible spout.